Clean Slate/Chapter 2
This chapter 2 of Clean Slate entitled: Night To Remember Chapter 2 – Night To Remember April 26, 2014. 2: 50 am. Night of the Outbreak. “What was that?!” Chloe asked as she and Katie ran out the back of the club and “People going bat-shit crazy is what it was!” The people around them were running off in different directions, screaming at the top of their voices. Chloe looked around and couldn't believe everything she was seeing. Fear began to form in her. “We have to go get Bradley.” Katie said grabbing Chloe's hands as they walked down the sidewalk “Your brother? Isn't down at the school practicing?” “Yeah, and he has the car which I think we're going to need.” They walked at a brisk pace, moving passed all of the other confused people. An image of what they had witnessed at the club popped into her head as they walked down the street. The...what ever they were attacking those people. The image terrified her. People were scattered all over the street and sidewalk. Chloe could hear them talking about what had happened in the club a few minutes earlier. Most people thought that the attackers were on drugs or crazy. Some thought zombies. A woman screaming loudly a few blocks away drew everyone's attention. Chloe could just make out the woman's shape in the darkness. A few other human like shapes were near her, except there was something unreal about them. The way the moved almost the same speed. The way they moved like they were injured. The woman didn't move as they continued toward her. Before Chloe could see what happened next, Katie had already pulled her away. ---- 3:15 am. The streets had become empty as they got nearer to Denton High. She felt as though she and Katie were the last two people on earth, but realized soon after that it was a stupid thought. There had to be others. It wasn't like everyone had just up and died or just fell off the Earth. The are around the high school was completely dark, the only light coming from the football field where Bradley was supposed to practicing. Chloe and Katie swiftly moved toward the field. As they got closer the field, Chloe had the feeling that someone was following them. She turned to see those things from the club following them. “K-Katie!” Chloe said pointing to the things behind them. “We're almost there, come on!” Katie said running toward the football field. They ran the rest of the way not once looking back. Chloe could see Katie's brother, Bradley, just ahead of them still practicing. “Brad!” Katie called out. He stopped what he was doing and turned to see them. “Katie? Chloe? What's goin' on?” “Those—things—at the club--” Chloe said trying to catch her breath. “We need to get out of here—those things!” Katie said pointing behind them. Those things were now closing in on them. Blood dripping off their mouths. Skin decayed. Worst birthday ever. ---- They ran through the parking lot until they reached Bradley's truck. Brad hopped in the front and quickly started the engine while Chloe and Katie jumped into the passenger side. As soon as they were in Brad peeled out of the Yellow lot and sped down towards the center of town. Despite the things that looked like people walking around things were relatively calm around them. There were no people in the streets panicking. None of those things from the club. Although she couldn't see anyone outside she could definitely hear them. Their screams filled the air along with what sounded like gun fire. That's what scared her the most. “What the fuck were those things?” Bradley said in calm voice as he went way over the speed limit. “We don't know. We were just down at the club celebrating Chloe's birthday and--” Katie began. “That reminds me.” He said reaching into his glove box and pulling out a card that he then handed to Chloe. “Happy birthday.” “Brad, would you slow the fuck down before you get us killed?!” Katie yelled at him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, sis. Where am I driving to by the way.” “Fuck, I don't know. How about home?” They were right in front of the square now. Not the club but the center of town. The military was all over the place as were those things. The people with those red eyes. A car then came into view, but Bradley and Katie were to busy yelling at each other to notice. Then before Chloe could warn them they crashed into the car and into a close by building. Category:Clean Slate Category:Clean Slate Chapters Category:Issues